narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Susanoo
|Nazwa=Susanoo |Zdjęcie=Finalne Susanoo Itachiego.jpg |Kanji=須佐能乎 |Nienazwane=No |Rōmaji=Susanoo |Dosłowna polska=On ze zdolnością pomocy wszelkimi środkami |Inne nazwy= |Jutsu macierzyste=Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi |Klasyfikacja=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |Klasa=Ofensywna, Defensywna |Zasięg=Krótki, Średni, Daleki |Właściciel=Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Ren Uchiha, Itari Uchiha, Zensoku Uchiha, Shizaki Uchiha, Honoko Uchiha, Raisu Uchiha, Mantoru Uchiha, Nikorai Uchiha, Haruki Uchiha |Manga=391 |Anime=138 |Shippūden=Yes |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |OVA=Naruto Shippūden: Przerywniki anime UNSG |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra }} Susanoo, również znane jako , jest trzecią zdolnością otrzymaną przez Mangekyō Sharingan dla tych, którzy obudzili zdolności Tsukuyomi — które symbolizuje "ciemność duchowego świata" i Amaterasu — które oznacza "światło materialnego świata". Tworzy gigantyczną, humanoidalną istotę, która otacza użytkownika. Jako jedna z najsilniejszych technik otrzymanych dla tych, którzy nabyli Mangekyō Sharingana, jest potężnym strażnikiem użytkownika, lecz jednocześnie pożera życie użytkownika. Przegląd Według Tobiego, aktywowanie Susanoo dla użytkownika Sharingana jest rzadkością. Jak w innych technikach otrzymanych przez Mangekyō Sharingana, oczy i ciało użytkownika są nadwyrężane podczas używania Susanoo, ponieważ pożera to znacznie ilości ich czakry. Sasuke opisał to jako ból w każdej komórce swojego ciała, co zwiększyło intensywność tylko po przedłużonym użytkowaniu. Susanoo jest formowane poprzez materializację czakry użytkownika i przez to różni się w wyglądzie i kolorze pomiędzy użytkownikami. Choć otacza użytkownika, mogą swobodnie poruszać się wewnątrz Susanoo i używać technik, jak również materializować części Susanoo — gdy sytuacja tego wymaga. Pomimo imponujących możliwości defensywnych Susanoo, obrona jaką obdarza użytkownika nie jest ostateczna. Użytkownik może zostać wyrzucony z górnej połowy Susanoo przez wroga manipulującego substancją pod Susanoo. To było widziane, gdy Gaara użył swojego piasku, by odepchnąć Madarę z dala od Susanoo. Również, wystarczająco potężny atak będzie skutkował obrażeniami, wyjątkowo podczas etapów rozwojowych techniki. Jedynym znanym sposobem do zaatakowania użytkownika, gdy Susanoo jest aktywne to wyciągnięcie użytkownika z techniki, a wtedy zaatakować, związać i ograniczyć jego ruchu, lub złamać obronę przytłaczającą siłą. Użytkownicy Susanoo są również podatni na ataki, które właśnie nie zadają fizycznych obrażeń, jak to jest w przypadku silnych świateł i dźwięków, które mogą również zmniejszyć ich zdolność do utrzymania Susanoo. Genjutsu oparte na dźwięku może również ominąć imponującą obronę Susanoo. Rozwój Każde Susanoo przechodzi przez kilka różnych form, które użytkownik może zmienić według woli, a nawet pominąć etap pomiędzy formami. Rozwój tych form był najlepiej pokazany, gdy Sasuke uczył się używania techniki, zyskując dodatkowe formy, gdy jego kontrola zwiększała się. W najwcześniejszej formie, użytkownicy mogą tylko zmaterializować część szkieletu Susanoo. Mniejsza wersja klatki piersiowej Susanoo jest zasadniczo tworzona pierwsza, zapewniając dobrą obronę, która może zostać złamana, a nawet stopiona. Może również zostać uformowana ręka, która jest czasem połączona do tej klatki piersiowej i wtedy użyta do interakcji z otoczeniem. Możliwe jest używanie jednej z broni Susanoo korzystając z wcześniej wspomnianej ręki i zmienić jej rozmiar w zależności od potrzeb.> Podczas pierwszego tworzenia, Susanoo materializuje się wokół użytkownika jako aura. Gdy użytkownik zyskuje dodatkową kontrolę, muskuły i skóra zaczynają pojawiać się na kościach, co stopniowo kończy pełną szkieletową strukturę. Dopiero gdy Susanoo jest w pełni rozwinięte i przez to, użytkownik jest całkowicie otoczony, słabości formy szkieletu są nareszcie wyeliminowane. Jednakże, powinno zostać zauważone, że Susanoo może pojawić się za użytkownikiem, zamiast tylko otaczania go. Użytkownik może również zmieniać wielkość, by dopasować się do obecnej sytuacji.> Ostatecznie, Susanoo rozwija się do "kompletnej" formy wojownika, gdzie jego skóra, pancerz i ostateczny arsenał broni są zmaterializowane w całości. Na tym etapie, może zakorzenić przeciwnika do powierzchni, powstrzymując przeciwników od siłowego przeniesienia ich, chyba że mogą przedostać się przez liczne warstwy Susanoo. W swojej finalnej formie, ten pełen humanoidalny kształt jest co więcej rozszerzony przez drugą warstwę pancerza, która powoduje, że Susanoo przypomina yamabushi. Wersja Itachiego Susanoo Itachiego jest żółte w mandze, podczas gdy jest przedstawiane jako czerwone w anime. Ze wszystkich znanych Susanoo, to Itachiego wygląda najbardziej ludzko. Gdy jest widziane w swojej kompletnej formie, ma normalną twarz z czymś co przypomina wycieniowane włosy. Jedyną osobliwością, którą Susanoo Itachiego przedstawia jest dodatek na brodzie przypominający fałszywą brodę faraona. Gdy jest w finalnej formie, pancerz, który otacza Susanoo Itachiego przypomina długonosego tengu noszącego parę kolczyków magatama. Jego prawe ręce zyskują opancerzenie, co daje im wrażenie "łuszczenia się". W dodatku do jego drugiej prawej ręki, Susanoo Itachiego zostało pokazane z drugą lewą ręką w niekompletnej formie. Itachi również pokazał zdolność materializacji części Susanoo, takich jak klatka piersiowa lub ręka, gdy sytuacja tego wymaga. W swojej lewej ręce, Susanoo Itachiego trzyma Lustro Yata, tarczę, która jest obdarzona wszystkimi transformacjami żywiołu, pozwalając na zmianę swoich właściwości zależnie od ataku jaki otrzyma, i tym samym neutralizując go. W swoich prawych rękach trzyma Miecz Totsuka. Miecz jest odmianą Miecza Kusanagi, również znanego jako , i schowanym w słoiku na sake trzymanym przez trzecią rękę rosnącą od prawego przedramienia Susanoo. Jest to eteryczna broń ze wzmocnionym ostrzem zdolnym do zapieczętowania każdego kogo przekłuwa. Ofiary miecza są przechowywane w genjutsu "świata pijanych snów" na całą wieczność. Zetsu powiedział, że Miecz Totsuka połączony z Lustrem Yata zasadniczo sprawia, że Susanoo Itachiego jest niezwyciężone. Dla ataków długodystansowych, jest w stanie używać potężnej Yasaki Magatamy, która może zostać użyta, gdy trzy tomoe czakry są związane jedną, okrągłą nicią i wystrzelone jak pocisk lub kilka tomoe nawleczonych na nici czakry, które oddalają się i wystrzeliwują pojedynczo. Jest również w stanie używać wariacji ogólnej broni wszystkich Susanoo, miecza przypominającego zakrzywiony sztylet w swojej niekompletnej formie. Klatka Piersiowa Itachiego.jpg|Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Itachiego. Itachi ratuje Naruto i B.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Itachiego. Susanoo Itachiego.jpg|Kompletne Susanoo Itachiego formujące się. Czerorękie kompletne Susanoo Itachiego.png|Czerorękie kompletne Susanoo Itachiego formujące się. Kompletne Susanoo Itachiego.jpg|Kompletne Susanoo Itachiego. Finalne SUsanoo Itachiego.png|Finalne Susanoo Itachiego. Wersja Sasuke Susanoo Sasuke jest fioletowe w mandze, podczas gdy jest przedstawiane jako purpurowe w anime. W swoim niekompletnym stadium, jego Susanoo posiada miecz, choć w kompletnej formie ma łuk, który służy jednocześnie jako broń i tarcza. Jest w stanie tworzyć strzały czakry do używania z łukiem poprzez kulę trzymaną przez trzecią rękę, które mogą zostać wystrzelone z taką prędkością, że uniknięcie ich jest niemal niemożliwe. Może również użyć strzał jako prowizorycznej broni do walki wręcz. W swojej finalnej formie, kula Susanoo zmienia się w czarne płomienie Amaterasu, którymi Sasuke jest w stanie manipulować różnymi formamy używając Uwolnienia Płomieni: Kagutsuchi i jego łuk rośnie, przybierając formę bardziej zbliżoną do tarczy. Sasuke jest w stanie przełącząć pomiędzy różnymi broniami Susanoo bez względu na stadium, w którym się znajduje. Rozwój Susanoo Sasuke jest związany z intensywnym uczuciem nienawiści; kiedy rozgniewany jest słowami lub działaniami przeciwników, Susanoo rośnie w mocy. Zauważono zatem, że jego Susanoo jest znacznie ciemniejsze w porównaniu do Itachiego. Zarówno w niekompletnej i kompletnej formie ma bardziej demonicznych wygląd w kontraście do Itachiego, który ma bardziej "normalny" ludzi wyglad, posiadając rogi, długi dodatek na brodzie i wrogi uśmiech. W swojej finalnej formie, posiada również wystrzępione zęby wokół swojego kaptura (w przeciwieństwie do Itachiego, którego Susanoo zawiera proste zęby) i kolczyki magatama. W dodatku do jego drugiej prawej ręki, Susanoo Sasuke zostało pokazane z drugą lewą ręką w swojej niekompletnej formie. Po zyskaniu Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana przez Sasuke, druga warstwa pancerza zmienia swój wygląd. Usta na pancerzu przyjmują kształt dzioba, dając mu groźniejszy wygląd. Skóra na prawej ręce i dłoni zyskują dodatkowe opancerzenie, co daje im wrażenie łuszczenia się, a pancerz sam w sobie staje się bardziej upiorny. Kula jest teraz całkowicie zrobiona z płomieni Amaterasu i strzały są, przynajmniej pozornie pokryte płomieniami, co widać, gdy jedna z nich przebiła Białego Zetsu i podpaliła go. Sasuke może również rzucać płomieniami w kształcie tomoe, stawiając przeciwników w ogniu. Klatka Piersiowa Susanoo Sasuke.jpg|Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Sasuke. Susanoo Sasuke niekompletne.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Sasuke. Cztero-rękie niekompletne Susanoo Sasuke.png|Czterorękie niekompletne Susanoo Sasuke. Kompletne Susanoo Sasuke.jpg|Kompletne Susanoo Sasuke. Finalne Susanoo Sasuke.jpeg|Finalne Susanoo Sasuke. Wieczne Susanoo Sasuke WMC.jpg|Finalne Susanoo Sasuke (wersja Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana). Wersja Madary Jako pierwszy z dwóch Uchiha, którzy przebudzili Mangekyō Sharingana, Madara przebudził własne Susanoo po przebudzeniu zdolności w obu swoich oczach i jest również w stanie używać go podczas aktywowanego Rinnegana. Jego kolor to niebieski. Co jest nie widziane w innych wersjach, Susanoo Madary posiada kompletne ciało, włączając niższą połowę i nogi, które są widziany gdy wychodzi z powierzchni, jak również dwie całkowicie osobne strony, które są połączone wzdłuż kręgosłupa, z których każda ma parę rąk i unikalną twarz. Jedna z tych twarzy ma wydłużone kły w dolnej części szczęki i dwa kły wyrastające z wcześniej wspomnianej szczęki. Inna szczeka ma za to podobnie wydłużone kły w górnej szczęce, jak również jeden róg wystający z czoła. Gdy wychodzi z ziemi, jego stopy, z których każda stopa ma sześć palców są ukierunkowane według wydłużonych dolnych zębów. Madara również zademonstrował zdolność unoszenia się wewnątrz Susanoo, gdy w pełni wychodzi z powierzchni. Prawa ręka z każdej strony trzyma falujące ostrze, a Susanoo samo w sobie wydaje się brać udział w niektórych technikach Madary, co było widziane, gdy wykonywało ręczne pieczęcie, gdy ściągnął dwa meteoryty. Jest również w stanie używać potężnej Yasaki Magatamy jako dalekodystansowego ataku, tworząc nić magatam, które mogą zostać wystrzelone na przeciwników. Madara pokazał również zdolność łączenia tej techniki z Techniką Zwielokrotnionych Klonów Uwolnienia Drewna, by stworzyć mnóstwo tych eterycznych wojowników. Finalna forma Susanoo Madary jest ogromną konstrukcją z zasłoniętymi ustami i z ciałem podobnym do formy pełnego ciała. Zewnętrzny pancerz, który zasadniczo przypomina zbroję podobną do tengu z charakterystycznym kapeluszem z czymś w rodzaju zdobienia na czole, jest podzielony w środku do dołu, gdzie normalny dół Susanoo jest pokazany. Wraz z tym pancerzem, który wydaje się bardziej wodnisty od innych znanych Susanoo, pojawiają się dziury na końcu. Ma również cztery opancerzone ręce, z których dwie trzymają faliste ostrza. Po stabilizacji czakry ostatecznej formy, oczodoły znajdujące się wcześniej stają się bardziej wyraziste z liniami lecącymi do góry z boku. Zyskuje tradycyjny długi nos tengu, który w przypadku Susanoo Madary jest bardziej kanciasty, w porównaniu do Itachiego czy Sasuke. Usta są również wycięte, z dwoma liniami biegnącymi do przestrzeni podbródka i nosi szatę, spiczaste buty i pancerz na ramionach i talii. Susanoo Madary posiada również "włosy" w tej formie, które są związane po bokach. Tylni zestaw rąk, który jest ciągle opancerzony, rozszerza się do góry jak skrzydła, a przedni traci opancerzenie i są w pewnym sensie mniejsze od opancerzonych rąk. Faliste ostrza są zastąpione przez prostą katanę, która jest trzymana wewnątrz dłoni tylnych rąk Susanoo na przedramieniu. W tej formie, jeden zamach katany jest wystarczający do zniszczenia całej góry. Wewnątrz Madary, moc jego Susanoo jest porównywalna do ogoniastych bestii. Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Madary.jpg|Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Madary. Niekompletne Susanoo Madary.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Madary. Pełne Ciało Susanoo Madary.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Madary z widocznym dolnym ciałem. Susanoo Madary z dwoma twarzami.png|Tworzenie kompletnego Susanoo Madary. Kompletne Susanoo Madary.png|Kompletne Susanoo Madary. Pięciu Kage kontra Dwadzieścia Pięć Susanoo.png|Klony Madary używające Susanoo z dolnym ciałem. Ostateczne Susanoo.png|Ostateczne Susanoo Madary (Wersja Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana). Susanoo Madary po stabilizacji.jpg|Ostateczne Susanoo Madary z ustabilizowaną czakrą (Wersja Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana). Wersja Rena O ile Mangekyō Sharingan Sasuke był wyspecjalizowany w Amaterasu, a Itachiego w Tsukuyomi, o tyle specjalnością oczu Rena było Susanoo. Jedną z najistotniejszych cech jest to, że młody Uchiha może dowolnie manipulować jego kośćmi, mogąc nastawiać je jak kolce, na które nadziewa się przeciwnik. W formie kościotrupa jako jedyny posiada skrzydła, dając mu niesamowitą przewagę w walce. Kościotrup przypomina rogatego inkaskiego bożka, który w następnych poziomach zaczyna upodabniać się do Quetzalcoatla, a jego aura jest koloru białego. Ren może nawet oddzielić się od swojego Susanoo, by obaj walczyli osobno. Podczas walki z Sasuke, Ren chcąc zwiększyć swoją szybkość zmniejszył wielkość Susanoo, zwiększając koncentrację techniki i tworząc coś na kształt zbroi. W tej wersji Uchiha jest dużo szybszy i zwinniejszy, siła fizyczna równa się sile Susanoo i może nawet operować trzecią ręką. Pomimo tego, że zbroja nie pokrywa całego ciała, ochrania je biała poświata. Ponadto, chłopak posiada skrzydła swojego Susanoo, które może chować i wysuwać w każdej chwili. Opracowanie tej techniki przyczyniło się do perfekcyjnego opanowania Sharingana i zyskania Rinnegana przez Rena. Druga forma Susanoo Rena zyskuje grawerowany dziwnymi wzorami pancerz oraz mięśnie. Na jego skrzydłach pojawiają się pióra, a jego bronią jest guan dao, którym potrafi operować z niezwykłą szybkością. W wersji pancerza ciało Rena pokrywają mięśnie Susanoo, a w ręce pojawia się guan dao. Drugi poziom, jak w przypadku innych Susanoo, może przyczepić użytkownika do ziemi, nie pozwalając na przesunięcie, co chłopak zademonstrował blokując Banshō Ten'in Madary. Finalna forma techniki u Rena wygląda podobnie jak kuzynów i brata, poza posiadaniem potężnych skrzydeł i wydłużonych, wężowych kłów w osłonie. Ponadto, dzierży legendarną włócznię — Ama no Nuboko. Na ostrzu broni wiszą dwa koraliki — czarny oraz biały, symbolizujące Uwolnienie Yin i Yang. Przy bezpośrednim uderzeniu Ama no Nuboko zamraża trafionego w czasie i przestrzeni, sprawiając, że jest to broń równie niebezpieczna, co Totsuka no Tsurugi Susanoo Itachiego. W wersji zbroi Ren posiada pancerz swojego wojownika oraz włócznię. Po miesięcznym treningu w Lesie Śmierci Uchiha rozwinął swoje Susanoo do maksymalnego stanu. Zyskało ono wtedy dolne części ciała razem z nogami, sprawiając, że Ren zyskał pełnowymiarowego wojownika. Mobilność uległa zdecydowanemu polepszeniu, a zbroja Susanoo pokrywała całe ciało chłopaka, dając mu możliwość używania twardych kości techniki do ataku nogami. W walce z ożywionym Madarą Uchiha za pomocą Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, jōnin pokazał, że jego kościotrup może wspomagać techniki formując dodatkowe pieczęcie i tym samym zwiększając moc ataku. Może też samemu wykonywać techniki na ogromną skalę, co udowodnił, używając techniki Uwolnienia Wiatru, która zaskoczyła samego Madarę, gdyż przecieła Uwolnienie Drewna. Po zdobyciu Rinnegana, oczy eterycznego wojownika Rena mają w sobie to dōjutsu, dzięki czemu dzieli z nim wizję. Może również łączyć Ścieżkę Asury z Susanoo, zyskując sześć rąk i trzy głowy, z których każda ma Rinnegan, co zwiększa zasięg widzenia Rena. Zdobywa ono wtedy zdolność do wystrzeliwania swoich rąk jakby były pociskami. Ponadto Uchiha może łączyć żywioły czakry ze swoim Susanoo, skutkując porażeniem prądem lub oparzeniem przy dotknięciu wojownika. Ponadto, podobnie jak ze Ścieżką Asury, Ren może łączyć z Susanoo Ścieżkę Zwierząt, nadając swojemu kościotrupowi cechy zwierzęce. Do tej pory pokazał, że może wytworzyć mu ogon skorpiona zakończony kolcem, długie pazury i kły. Po opanowaniu Uwolnienia Płomieni, może też pokryć Susanoo czarnymi płomieniami Amaterasu. Ponadto, Susanoo Rena pokazało umiejętność używania techniki Yasaka Magatama. Wersja Uchihy tworzy trzy elipsy, po których poruszają się tomoe z czakry. Następnie wyrzuca je w stronę przeciwnika. Gdy Yasaka Magatama znajdzie się w pobliżu oponenta, wybucha, zasypując go gradem ostrych jak brzytwa i wirujących tomoe. Kiedy Ren zdobywa Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana, jego Susanoo stało się bardziej opancerzone i solidniejsze. Zyskało dwie strony i twarze, a także cztery ręce. Tylna strona wygląda jak Susanoo Hayato, czyli przypomina egipskiego faraona, posiadając wydłużoną brodę. Ponadto, kościotrup Rena może zmieniać się pomiędzy jedno, a dwustronną formą. Najistotniejszą zmianą w technice jest nowy duchowy przedmiot — Wadatsumi no Shinju, który należał wcześniej do wersji Susanoo Hayato. Zastępuje on Ama no Nuboko i jest dostępny nie tylko w ostatecznej, ale w każdej formie Susanoo. Jest to idealnie okrągła, biała perła, którą eteryczny wojownik trzyma w trzeciej ręce. Jej zdolnością jest zmiana w broń dowolnego rodzaju, a jej najsilniejszą formą jest własnie Ama no Nuboko. Duchowe bronie obu Susanoo połączyły się, podobnie jak talenty Mangekyō braci. Ponadto, Wadatsumi no Shinju jest w stanie wytwarzać nie tylko samą broń, ale także amunicję do niej, co Ren udowodnił, produkując strzały do łuku Susanoo. Susanoo armor dwa.jpg|Ren w zbroi Susanoo. Wersja Itariego W podstawowej wersji Susanoo Itariego było srebrnoszare, humanoid posiadał cztery ramiona i róg na czole. Po pokryciu się mięśniami w każdej ręce pojawił się inny rodzaj broni. W górnej lewej ręce trzymał "Sejmitar Wshodu" — broń władającą żywiołem wiatru, w lewej dolnej "Korbacz Północy" — ciężką broń, która pozwala dowolnie władać ziemią, w górnej prawej ręce "Katanę Południa" — broń dającą pełną kontrolę na ogniem, a w dolnej prawej "Miecz Zachodu", który daje możliwość władania wodą. Gdy Susanoo przechodzi w finalną formę na hełmie ducha zaczyna świecić artefakt zwany "Okiem Nicości", który pozwala na używanie Uwolnienia Błyskawicy. W wersji Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana, Susanoo ma na czole dodatkowe, trzecie oko, które jest gniazdem dla "Oka Nicości". Z tym dōjutsu, Itari może przyzywać pojedynczą broń bez przyzywania całego humanoida. Na tym poziomie Uchiha może bez problemu zatrzymać każdy atak wroga i jest prawie nietykalny, jedyną bronią jaka może go trafić jest inne Susanoo. Itari odblokował swoje Susanoo podczas walki z Furgaksem, gdy jeszcze nie znał możliwości techniki i po zabiciu wroga zdezaktywował ją. Itari użył tej techniki jedynie kilkakrotnie, z czego w wersji Mangekyō Sharingana tylko podczas walki z Furgaksem. Później niejako stracił możliwość korzystanie z niej, ze względu na posiadanie Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana tylko w jednym oku. Susanoo Itariego potrafiło walczyć na równi z Czworoogoniastym Naruto. Itari's Susanoo.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Itariego. susanoo_Itari.jpg|Niekompletne Susanoo Itariego. (wersja Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana) Susanoo_Itari_complete.png|Ostateczne Susanoo Itariego Wersja Zensoku Wersja Susanoo Zensoku jest koloru ciemnoszarego. Uchiha może wytworzyć poszczególne elementy szkieletu swojego Susanoo, jak klatka piersiowa, czaszka, czy kości ramion. Gdy jego Susanoo jest w pełnej formie szkieletu, ma on oczy z tyłu głowy, a widok z nich przesyłany jest do użytkownika, co bardzo przypomina Rinnegana. Niezwykle jest to przydatne w walce z grupą przeciwników. Kiedy na szkielet nachodzi skóra i mięśnie, Susanoo Zensoku wydziela więcej energii w formie gazu niż wcześniej, a ponadto jego kolor ciemnieje. Wtedy w prawej dłoni wojownika pojawia się kusza, a w lewej katana. Oprócz tego na czole Susanoo pojawia się dodatkowe, trzecie oko, które emituje promienie skompresowanej czakry, które niszczą wszystko na swojej drodze. Ilość możliwych wystrzelonych promieni zależy od czakry użytkownika Susanoo. W przypadku Zensoku, jego wojownik może wystrzelić pięć takich wiązek czakry. W finalnej formie Susanoo Zensoku zostaje pokryte grubą skórą, a oczy (wraz z tym trzecim) zaczynają błyszczeć krwistoczerwonym światłem. Teraz Zensoku może pokryć katanę oraz strzały kuszy ogniem Amaterasu, co daje niszczycielski efekt. Dodatkowo trzecie oko Susanoo może emitować Tsukuyomi, dzięki czemu złapanych może być więcej wrogów. Wersja Nikoraia Nikorai Uchiha za pomocą lewego oka włada Tsukuyomi, a prawym Amaterastu, przez co chłopak jest w stanie władać Susanoo. Jego Susanoo ma magentową barwę. Po raz pierwszy używa tej mocy podczas pogoni za Sasuke, gdzie to przebudza klatkę piersiową. Jego niekompletne Susanoo w formie szkieletu, ma na czaszce nad "oczami", dwa trójkąty (przypominające szybkę od kasku), oraz zyskuje na czaszce kościany irokez. Dodatkowo gdy wytwarza swojemu szkieletowi dodatkowe ramiona, zostają pokryte one tkanką mięśniową, a "szybka" opuszcza się na oczy. Gdy jego Susanoo jest już kompletne, zostaje pokryte "skórą" zyskuje uniesione włosy oraz szaty. W dodatku posiada niematerialny Pieczętujący Miecz Płomieni broń zdolną do zapieczętowania technik uwolnienia ognia, wiatru i Kekkei Genkai z nich tworzonych. Nikorai Klatka Susanno.png|Klatka piersiowa Susanoo Nikoraia Nikorai Uncoplete Susanno.png|Niekompletne Susanoo Nikoraia Nikorai_Uncoplete_4arms_Susanno.png|Niekompletne czterorękie Susanoo Nikoraia Nikorai_Complete_Susanno.png|Kompletne Susanoo Nikoraia Ciekawostki * Zdolność do manipulacji kośćmi Susanoo przez Rena została pomylona z kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku przez Kasaia Kaguyę.